Miss Millennial Philippines 2018
''Miss Millennial Philippines 2018 ''is a beauty pageant that premiered on 25 August 2019 and concluded on 27 October 2018. It is the second edition of the beauty pageant for female beauty queens from the millennial generation. Unlike typical beauty pageants, Miss Millennial Philippines places a great emphasis on the culture of the provinces and cities from which each of the thirty-eight candidates originated. .Candidaes must provide a tour of must-see destinations, showcase local delicacies, and promote the world-renowned Filipino hospitality. The pageant's goal is to make Filipinos realize how beautiful the their Philippines truly is. Shaila Mae Rebortera of Cebu was crowned as the grand winner of Miss Millennial Philippines 2019. '' Danna Rose Socaoco of Misamis Oriental placed as first runner-up, while Chanel Mistyca Villamor Corpuz of Abra won as the second runner-up. Marrielle Sarmiento of Oriental Mindoro bagged the title of third runner-up. Meanwhile, Marela Glospeah Caro Juaman of South Cotabato was also named as the Bayanihan Queen. Overview '''Contestant Selection' Like last year, Eat Bulaga! tapped forty local pageant titleholders from across the Philippines and challenged them to represent their hometown in a competition that is first of its kind in local television. Introduction All of the forty candidates of Miss Millennial Philippines 2018 ''were officially introduced on 25 August 2018. In the following weeks, the candidates appeared one by one on the noontime show for the public to get to know them and their provinces a little better. Each day, the ''Eat Bulaga! ''hosts interviewed the featured candidate of the day with a great emphasis on the beauty of their provinces. The candidate also brought delicacies and other local dishes to with the hosts and the studio audience. A short promotional video was also shown during the interview to feature the rich culture and the various tourist destinations of the candidate's province. The professionally-produced videos were posted on the official YouTube channel of the noontime show. '''Talent week' The talent portion was held for two weeks from Monday, 15 October to Thursday, 25 October 2018. Four candidates each day provided impressive performances in the portion. The talent portion was a non-elimination round to determine who will receive the Best in Talent special award. It had no impact on the results in the grand coronation day. The criteria for judging were as follows: * Execution - 40% * Stage Presence and Personality - 40% * Audience Impact - 20% Prejudging round The prejudging round was held on Friday, 24 October 2018. Hosted by Ruby Rodriguez and Sarah Lahbati, it was live streamed on Eat Bulaga!'s official YouTube channel and was not broadcast on television. The prejudging round determined the Top 10 candidates. The prejudging round is a question-and-answer portion with a panel of judges providing a different question to each of the forty candidates. Each candidate was given one minute to answer the question The judges included Miss Universe 2010 ''fourth runner-up Venus Raj, Poten-Cee group brand manager Ayne Rili, Australian vlogger Dwaine Wooley, pageant blogger Norman Tinio, Philippine Airlines assistant brand manager Ma. Cezanne Villafuerte, and beauty queen Abbygale Arenas. The criteria for judging were as follows: * Beauty - 30% * Personality and stage presence - 30% * Intelligence and wit - 30% * Digital presence - 10% No decision was immediately announced at the end of the round. Announcement of the Top was made on Saturday during the grand coronation day. '''Grand coronation day' The grand coronation day of Miss Millennial Philippines was held on 30 September 2017 at the 20,000-seater Mall of Asia Arena in Pasay City, Metro Manila. The episode was solely dedicated to the grand coronation day of the beauty pageant; no other segments were aired that day. After their introductory walk, the thirty-eight millennial candidates were immediately narrowed down into Top 10 based on the results of the prejudging round that happened three days before the grand coronation day. The Top 10 finalists then underwent a question-and-answer portion. The ten candidates must select a social media platform that each contains a question closely related to their chosen platform. The ten questions used for the pageant were selected from the numerous questions sent by netizens around the world. Julia Novel Gonowon of Camarines Sur was hailed as the grand winner of Miss Millennial Philippines 2017. She took home ₱500,000, a condominium unit from Bria Homes, and a 2017 Mitsubishi Montero Sport. The first runner-up, Carina Cariño of La Union, was awarded ₱150,000. Meanwhile, Eleonora Valentina Laorenza of Aklan took home ₱100,000 after being declared as the second runner-up of the competition. Shiara Joy Dizon of Malabon City was announced as the third-runner up and won ₱75,000. A special prize of ₱100,000 was also awarded to the Bayanihan Queen, Dianne Irish Joy Lacayanga of Ilocos Norte. In addition, a chosen project in her city or province also received support worth ₱1 million. Other special awards were also given to some of the candidates, such as the Most Talented Miss Millennial Award and Best in Regional Gown. Results Chart List of Contestants